Forever And Almost
by LittlestWolf
Summary: Stiles tries to show Derek how he feels and Derek pushes him away in an attempt to protect him. Stiles leaves and is kidnapped by a second pack.
1. noughts

I wasn't sure what made me do it. Well, that's a lie. I do know. I did it because he was so, so attractive and I swear he was flirting back and I swear when I looked up he was always watching me and I swear I heard his heartbeat speed up when I brushed past him closely - but maybe that was just mine.

But shit. This isn't what I expected. I had been wrong - really wrong, apparently.

As the meeting started to wind down, I excused myself to the bathroom. It was there that I stood for fifteen minutes, ear pressed against the door as I listened to the pack leave one by one. Isaac and Scott were the first to go, muttering something about tutoring. With Scott gone, Allison had no reason to hang around. Erica and Boyd left next, flirting and giggling.

Laura and Cora took the longest to leave. They were teasing Derek about something, but I couldn't quite hear what it was. Finally, I heard Derek growling at them to "Get the hell out before I rip your throats out."

I opened the door a minute later, walking out casually. "Everyone left already?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.

Derek looked at me over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Like you couldn't hear that. You may not be a wolf, but you're not deaf."

I smirked at him but said nothing. I could feel my heart beating quickly. I knew he was aware of it too, by the way he was watching me carefully.

"You didn't miss anything," he said, finally standing up from the table. "You're free to go at anytime."

Though the words sounded somewhat harsh, he was looking at me so intensely.

So I did it. I had been planning it for weeks, now. I was sick of the electric feeling I got when his hand brushed against mine, and the eyes. Oh god, the eyes. I wanted him to be mine.

I stepped forward, rocked on the balls of my feet, then moved forward towards his lips.

In my defense, it was my first kiss. So when our teeth met messily and I was almost positive he bit my lip I played it off as first-kiss messiness in my head.

And then he was kissing me, and oh my god, it was amazing. I shivered against him, wanting to make out with him forever. My fingers tangled through his hair and I swear I heard him moan.

Then he pushed me against the wall, one hand at my throat and one firmly on my chest, holding me there. He looked pissed. Shit.

"For fucks sake, Stiles." He growled. "What in gods name do you think you're doing?!"

I froze, seriously unsure of what to do. I swear he had kissed me back. I swear he had wanted this too.

"Jesus Christ," he swore, spitting away from me. "No, no way. I do not want you. At all."

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I wanted to disappear. I wanted the ground to swallow me up and never return me.

"Are you stupid?" He growled, pushing me harder against the wall. "You're way too young. You're not my type, at all. Stiles, what the hell?"

I swallowed. "Derek, I'm sorry. I'll go," I felt my eyes filling with tears. Dammit, not now. This was not okay. Fuck. Fuck me.

He let go of me, cursing again. "Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you?"

I was leaving, though. I didn't need to hear anymore. He had made his point pretty damn clear.

I remember shutting the door behind me, stumbling over the welcome mat, and then I started running. My keys, I recalled, were on the kitchen counter. Of no use to me now.

I ran quickly, surprising myself. I was clumsy, though. That was the fault of the tears that clouded my vision, though. Fuck. What the hell was I thinking?

_Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you?_

I kept running.

I wasn't sure how long it had been. My lungs burned in my chest and my breath came out in painful heaves. I stumbled over a fallen tree and flew across several feet before sliding painfully across the forest floor. I cursed, sitting up. I had scraped my palms; streaks of blood lined my hands.

It wasn't until then, as I scooted to the base of a nearby tree, that I realized how tired I was. I could barely breathe. Dammit.

I had never considered what would happen if Derek hadn't felt the same way - I was so sure that he had felt that way. But the amount of tears surprised me. I knew I liked him, a lot. But I couldn't have imagined the pain of his words.

_Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you? You're way too young. You're not my type, at all. Stiles, what the hell?_

My phone was vibrating in my pocket. I cursed and fumbled to pull it out of my pocket.

The front screen was cracked, probably from falling. I was still able to see that I had four missed calls and six texts. I threw it as hard as I could away from me but it didn't go far. I watched it crash against the trees and break completely.

I sat there and cried for I don't know how long.

_No, no way. I do not want you. At all. Are you stupid?_

I was suddenly aware of being watched. Derek was here.

I cursed through my sobs. "Just leave me alone. I got your point."

There was no answer, but I knew he was still there. I could smell the distinct werewolf smell.

"Fuck off, Derek, please," I said, standing shakily.

I started walking, trying to find my way back to civilization. I heard the unmistakable sound of dead branches crunching beneath feet behind me.

I spun around just in time to see the face of a man I hadn't seen before. His eyes glowed an unmistakable gold of a wolf. I opened my mouth to scream, but my attempts were met with a single blow to the head. I blacked out immediately.

*Derek POV*

Fuck. Fuck. What in fucks sake had I done? Fuck.

No. It was the right thing to do. I had to do it. To protect him...from myself. From other wolves and from this damned life. I may have been a bit too harsh, but Stiles was a strong kid. A kid, I reminded myself. He's only sixteen. There's eight whole years between us. It wouldn't work.

For the first half of the hour after he had left the room, his eyes full of tears, I had stared at the door hoping he would comeback. I was hoping he'd come in here and make me listen to him. Or even hit me. I wanted him to do anything to get the scene of him leaving my house crying from my head. And I spent the next half hour trying to convince myself it was the right thing to do. It wasn't working.

I was pulled from my thoughts as my phone rang across the room. I sighed and stood up, hoping to all things holy it was Stiles.

It was Scott. I sighed and picked it up from the table. "Now's not really the time," I said as soon as I answered.

"Oh," Scott said. Then he said it again. "Oh! Stiles is there...okay, yeah, nevermind."

What? "Stiles isn't here, Scott." I said, sighing.

"Dude, Derek. He's not answering his phone, you sound all wolf-moody like and I know you are both totally into each other. He is totally there." I could picture his stupid toothy grin.

"Stiles isn't here," I said again. "I'm alone."

"I kinda need to know if you're serious," Scott said, seeming suspicious. "Cause his dad called and his jeep isn't at the house and he wasn't answering calls or texts, and now it just goes straight to voicemail."

"What do you mean his jeep isn't at the house?" I made my way to the window. The jeep was sitting in the same spot he had parked it this morning. It hit me now that I hadn't heard the sound of the engine roaring after he left. I jerked around and saw that the keys were still on the kitchen counter.

"Fuck," I said, before Scott answered.

"What?" Scott said, his voice laden with worry. "Derek, what?"  
"His fucking jeep is outside."

He was silent.  
"He left over an hour ago, Scott. Where is he?"  
"Did he say anything when he left?" Scott asked. "Maybe he went downtown or something." He didn't seem as worried as he should be.

"Scott, no. He's in trouble. He wasn't…he didn't go downtown." Dammit. Where was he? Where did he run too? I pushed the front door open quickly, hoping to all things holy he was sitting outside and I had somehow not heard his heartbeat. He, of course, wasn't there.

"What do you mean? What happened?" His voice was worried again.

"I…I don't have time to explain. I'm gonna follow his scent." I grabbed a jacket on my way out and followed the thick smell of Stiles…and Stiles' tears.

"What did you do, Derek?" Scott hissed at me through the phone.  
"Scott, I'm serious." I said, cursing at myself internally. "Round up the pack. Ill call you when I have more of an idea where he went."

"Did you hurt him?" He asked, his voice angry but oddly calm.

"Scott, please. Get the pack. Wait for my call."

"What the hell did you do to him, Derek?" He growled. But I had already hung up. He was calling back, but I was running.  
I don't know what I did. But I regretted it. So much.

***Stiles POV***

When I came to, I cursed. A quick recon told me that:  
1) I had been taken hostage.  
2) I was naked and hanging from the ceiling in a dark, cold room.  
3) My jaw hurt really badly.  
4) I was naked, and hanging from the ceiling.  
5) Naked. Hanging. From. Ceiling.

"Hey!" I shouted, wincing from the pain in my jaw. I struggled against the restraints even though I knew it was useless.

After several minutes of silence, a door opened behind me. The light against the wall was enough to make me squint. I hadn't realized how dark it was in here.

"This how you treat all your guests?" I said, trying to twist around to face my attacker.

A tall, well-built bald man came around to the front of me, a sly smile on his face. "We were mistaken," He said. His voice was low and creepy. I don't know what I expected. "You smelled quite a bit different."

"You punched me in the face and have me hanging from a ceiling because I smelled bad?" Naked, I'm hanging naked.

He laughed quietly. "I think we both know what smell I'm speaking of."

"I was on a run. Of course I was sweating." I was determined to protect the pack. I don't know why. I wasn't apart of it anymore.

_Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you? You're way too young. You're not my type, at all. Stiles, what the hell?_

He sighed. "Let's start this conversation again." He smiled and walked closer to me. "Hello, my name is Elliot. And what's your name?"  
I rolled my eyes but answered anyway. There wasn't a point in ignoring it. "Stiles."  
He raised his eyebrows. "Stiles?"  
"Nickname," I said, sighing.

"For what?" He scoffed.

"My last name. Stilinski. You may know my dad. He's the sheriff of Beacon Hills."

He smiled evily again. "Name dropping isn't necessary, Stiles. We just want the answers to a few questions."

I stared at him without expression. I wondered if the pack would come soon or if I was on my own.

_No, no way. I do not want you. At all. Are you stupid?_

"Why do you smell like a pack?" He said, turning away from me.

I said nothing. I would protect my pack...even if I never wanted to see them again.

"Too hard to answer, huh?" He spun and glared at me "Who is the alpha?"

My heart broke all over again at the mention of Derek's title.

_Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you?_

"Aw, there's some emotional pain attached with that question. What happened, Stiles?"

I glared at the ground; trying with everything I am to avoid his eyes.

"A human in a wolf pack. Will the alpha not turn you? Is that what it is?"

He was so wrong. It almost made me smile. Almost.

"A human in a wolf pack," he repeated. "You don't seem to have any special talents. What is it makes you so special?"

I still said nothing.

He sighed dramatically. "If you don't start answering my questions, I'm going to have to get Michael, and you don't want that. He enjoys torturing werewolves for information. Not sure how he'd do with a human."

"Good cop, bad cop?" I said, a slight smile on my lips. "Oldest trick in the book, and you think it'll work on the sheriffs son of all people."

He grinned tightly back. "You are interesting, I must admit. A little too annoying for my taste, but I'm sure your alpha keeps you in line."

I clenched my jaw and looked away from him again. He knew mention of my alpha made me upset and less attentive. I needed to focus.

He laughed. "You submit to him, I hope. As a beta should. And even more so, a human beta?"

"We're a family." I said through a tight jaw. "We protect each other."

"So where are they now?" He said, starting to walk circles around me. "You can't howl for them. How are they going to help you out of this one?" He was mocking me.

"Tracking devices are pretty easy to get ahold of these days." I sad sarcastically. It was no use to lie. He would know.

"I'm giving you one last chance to give me some answers, Stiles."

"Or what?" I said, rolling my eyes. "My pack will be here soon. You're dead."  
"I just wish you could smell how many of us there are. I smell maybe six distinct wolves on you. I'll tell you there's twice that in mine."

I tried not to react, but I knew my heart was beating loudly.

_Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you? You're way too young. You're not my type, at all. Stiles, what the hell?_

"What is the name of your alpha?" He said shortly.

I swallowed hard and shook my head. He swung his fist and punched me in the stomach. I gasped loudly. He hit me again in the exact same spot and I think I heard ribs breaking. The third blow made me yell.

"What is the name of your alpha?" He asked again, circling around me.

I hung there silently, panting in pain.

He hit my face this time, just as hard. My already sore jaw throbbed. Blood from my nose covered my face and chest.

"One last chance, Stiles," He said. "Or there will be trouble."

I spit at him, smiling painfully at the bloody saliva on his cheek.

He cursed at me and stormed out of the room.

Please, Derek. Come for me soon. Somebody come for me soon.

It wasn't long before the door opened again. I took a deep breath and braced myself.

"Who's your alpha?" A new voice asked. "It's not that hard of a question."

I said nothing.

Long, sharp nails moved slowly across my back. I shuddered against it. He laughed as he came around in front of me.

Large black dude. Dreads. "How do those look when you're all wolfy?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"Who is your alpha?"

"I wonder," I said, swallowing more blood. "If you were an alpha, would the rest of your fur be dread or would you be a messy mop of dread and fur?"

"And I wonder why any alpha would want you in their pack."

_Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you?_

He doesn't want me. I said nothing in response.

"Elliot was right, there is emotional pain in that subject. I really do wonder…" He circled around me several times without saying anything.

My wrists were sore and were starting to feel raw. My ribs were throbbing and burning painfully. Internal bleeding would kill me in less than an hour, I think. I didn't even know if I had internal bleeding. But maybe that would be better. Maybe the pack doesn't show up. Maybe these guys kill me. Dad finds me in this abandoned house, beaten to death, and he doesn't know why. It was painful to think about, but it was less painful to dwell on that thought rather than seeing Derek again. I had made such a damn fool out of myself. I _kissed _him. It was better to be dead.

"You must be getting uncomfortable," He said finally, interrupting my thoughts. "If you tell me who you're alpha is I think we can arrange for you to be taken down."

I stared at him angrily. I wouldn't give up anything. I would die first. To protect Scott and Allison. To protect Isaac. Erica and Boyd. Even Laura and Cora deserved to be protected.

And Derek.

"Hmm," The man said, closing his eyes. "How about you tell me how many are in your pack?"

That I could do. And if it got me off this damn ceiling shit it'd be worth it. "Elliot said he could smell that," I said, looking him in the eye. "But he was wrong."

The man closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay, let's talk about it. How many?"  
I considered not saying anything. He pushed my body lightly, causing me to sway against the restraints. My wrists really did hurt. "Nine." I included Peter in hopes of sounding scarier.

"Nine." He nodded. "Does that include you?"  
"You told me you'd let me down."  
"Does that include you?" He had his nails on my chest, threatening and cold.  
"No." I hissed at him.

He nodded and walked away, leaving me suspended by the ceiling. Fuck him.

Soon after leaving, though, the door opened again. I heard the awful sound of something dragging against the concrete floor as well as the squeak of wheels.

He came around to me again, this time a girl standing with him. She was holding a table on wheels with a single bag on it. I didn't want to start to imagine what was in it…whatever it was, I would try to prolong it.

He sighed dramatically. "Are you sure you'd like to sit instead?"  
"I wasn't aware I had a say in how you choose to torture me?" I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed as he reached up above my head. Before I could figure out what he was doing, my body fell painfully to the floor. He had cut the ropes holding me up. I groaned and curled into a ball, holding my side carefully.

"Get up, we don't have all day," He said.

I didn't move. I would have if I had the energy. But my muscles were sore from running so hard and my ribs were screaming out in pain. He kicked me in the back. I yelled out again and tried to get onto my hands and knees in an attempt to obey him, but he was already pulling me roughly up by my elbow. He threw me into the chair and he and the girl quickly tied each of my ankles to the legs of the chair and my wrists were retied onto the armrests. The chair was cold and metal.

"Oh, this is much better, thank you," I said sarcastically. It came out in a whisper, though. I was losing strength quickly.

"Dismissed," He said without looking away from me. The girl nodded and left.

When the door shut behind her, he hit me twice in the face again. I was sure he bad broken my jaw now, if it hadn't already been broken.

I cursed. "You didn't even ask a question that time," I spit blood again. My jaw ached to talk, but I refused to give in.

"You're right, sorry." He said shortly – then he hit me again, this time in the chest.

The punches left me gasping for air, as each punch seemed to knock the wind out of me.

"What's your alphas name?" He said, walking away.

"You should know who's territory you're in," I retorted, spitting blood again. My tongue and lips were bleeding profusely.

He sighed and opened the bag on the table. Straight out of horror movie, he unraveled a blanket of knives. Shit.

"Cute collection," I said, my voice wavering.

He smiled. "Thank you, Stiles. Would you mind holding this one for me while I get Elliot?" He held up a long, skinny, and very sharp knife.

"Sure thing, buddy," I said, swallowing. "But you tied my hands down pretty good."

He smiled evily and quickly thrust the knife down into my right leg. I gasped and bit my tongue. I'd do anything to make sure he didn't get the satisfaction of hearing my pain.

He laughed and left the room.

Dammit. That hurt.

***Derek POV***

Fifteen minutes after leaving the loft, I was standing in the woods. Blood – Stiles' blood was on the forest floor next to me. His broken phone in my hands. I pulled my phone out shakily and called Boyd. I needed someone who would be calm, not Scott or Erica who definitely were angry already, even without knowing anything.

That plan failed when it was Scott who answered.

"Where are you?" He hissed into the phone.  
"The forest. About four miles in. Follow my scent. I'll wait for you here."

"What do you mean?" Scott said, his voice still angry. "Is he not there?"  
"No," I spit back. "He's not here, Scott. I smell another wolf."

"What the fuck did you do to him?" He yelled. There was a commotion, in what I assumed was the phone being taken from him, but I could still hear him. "He's four miles into the fucking woods! What the fuck did you do?"

"We're coming. Should we bring Allison?" Boyd asked. As I had hoped, he was calm.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, too. "Yeah. Bring Allison."

"Be there soon, we're just about to the loft."

"Boyd," I said, stopping him from hanging up. "I am to blame for this. But I will die trying to fix it. Keep Scott calm."

"What happened?" Boyd said.

"Boyd, promise me you'll keep Scott calm."

"Allison is here," Boyd said. "That's as calm as he's going to get."  
"Then you need to keep him away from my throat." I said.

Boyd laughed but I was serious. I hung up and cursed.

Why hadn't I been able to smell how serious he was? This wasn't what I expected at all, damn it. I had destroyed him.

I stood in that spot, shaking and upset for fifteen minutes. When the pack arrived, Boyd stepped between Scott and I.

He dropped Allison off his back and growled at me.

"Enough," I said, looking away. "It won't fix anything."

"Do you even smell that?" Scott hissed. "You broke him!"  
"I know," I shouted back, the anger in my voice surprising even me. The entire pack took a step back with wide eyes, Scott included. I took a deep breath. "I know," I said again, calmer. Way calmer. "I know what I did. I am trying to fix it."  
"Is that his blood?" Cora said, kneeling next to me, interrupting me.

Scott growled viciously again. "Why was he bleeding?!"

"I didn't touch him," I hissed back. "Don't you smell the other werewolf here too? Another pack is here. They took him."

"I'm sorry I cant smell another wolf over the smell of my best friend's blood and broken heart," He snapped, pushing past me.

"Stop, Scott," I ordered, grabbing his elbow. "We need a plan before we start marching off towards another pack."

"We find them and we kill them all, hope you die in battle, get Stiles out and leave." Scott said.

I growled and barred my fangs at him.

"Stop," Allison said, coming between us. "We need to focus. Stiles' is only human."

Scott growled but said nothing more. Thank god.

***Stiles POV***

When he reentered the room with Elliot, I took a deep and shaky breath.

"You're really unwilling to help us out," Elliot said slowly, walking to me. "Yet when your alpha is mentioned you release a heartbroken smell."

_Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you? You're way too young. You're not my type, at all. Stiles, what the hell?_

"And there it is," the guy with dreads said, smiling sickly.

"Tell us who he is, and we'll deal with him. Nothing for you to worry about."

I swallowed hard and shook my head. "I'll die before I tell you his name."

The laughed. The dread guy grabbed a second knife and I braced myself. Sure enough, this time the knife went across my shoulder roughly. I gagged at the sight of the blood, but made no sounds.

"He'll kill you," I whispered, trying to keep my breathing even.

_No, no way. I do not want you. At all. Are you stupid?_

Elliot came to stand in front of me, staring angrily at me. He hit me several times in the face and stomach before ripping the knife out of my leg and back down. I still didn't scream. I hoped I would bleed out and die soon, though. This pain was getting to be too much. I could barely focus.

"Tell me his name," Elliot hissed.

"Never," I said, my voice shaky and small.

He threw a closed fist down onto my elbow and the cracking sound my bones made was almost deafening in the concrete room.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks now. I struggled to keep my eyes open. I wanted to scream, dammit.

Minutes passed with the same question being asked over and over again. I was sobbing now, barely able to answer their questions with smart-ass remarks. Never had I imagined a time where I would find it hard to be a smartass.

"Kill him," Elliot said finally, fangs against my neck. "Kill him. His pack will arrive soon and we can decimate them, too. He is worthless."

My heart was pressing painfully against my chest. I thought it might explode. Just kill me, then. Do it quickly.

Elliot stormed out of the room and the dread guy narrowed his eyes at me. "Hear that?" He said.

I smiled painfully, my lip split in several different spots. "I did, thanks. Better hurry before he returns, Goldilocks."

He growled loudly at me and I laughed. I had a death wish, really.

He didn't look at the table of knives, but his hand still grasped one. He yanked it from the table and thrust it forward at me. I was screaming before the knife touched my skin. Fuck.

He stabbed me three times before leaving the knife, inlodged tight between two of my ribs, and exiting the room.

My scream faded. I didn't think I would live much longer. That hurt. Bad.

_Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you?_

_You're way too young. You're not my type, at all. Stiles, what the hell?_

_No, no way. I do not want you. At all. Are you stupid?_

That had almost hurt worse, though.

***Derek POV***

We ran a mile west of where the blood was before heading closer to where the smell lead us. We hoped it was far enough to have some sort of element of surprise on the wolves.

"Stop," Isaac said from ahead of us. He had the best sense of smell. "We can't do this,"

Scott cursed. "Stiles is dying!"  
"We cant fight them alone," Isaac said. "There's too many of them."  
"I'll call my dad," Allison said. "He'll help us."

I sighed heavily. I hated asking the Argents for help. But it was Stiles. I needed him.

I nodded once and she quickly pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Dad," She said after two rings. "Track my phone like I know you can and meet us. Stiles is in trouble. Bring everyone. Everything."

"Ten minutes," he said, hanging up.

We stood quietly for a few minutes before someone spoke up again.

"What happened?" Cora asked, stepping forward.

I frowned and took a deep breath. "I made a mistake."

"What kind?" Isaac said, walking closer to us.

"He…he kissed me," I said, looking at the ground. "I shooed him off. I told him to get away."

"You said worse," Erica said quietly. "I can smell it on you."

I nodded but said nothing more. I didn't owe anything to them. I only owed everything to Stiles. It was my fault. I would fix it. Or die trying.

After ten minutes had passed, I was growing impatient. Stiles was in more danger every minute that passed. He could be dead.

Dammit.

I can't think that way.

"Where are they?" Scott asked quietly, pacing back and forth.

"He'll be here soon," Allison promised, but she sounded unsure.

"Maybe we should go and have them come in as backup," Boyd said.

"No," Isaac said. "There's at least 17 distinct smells. We can't fight that."

Another four minutes passed before we all stood up and stared at the woods. We could hear the sound of Chris' fleet of SUV's roaring towards us.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Chris opened the door and stepped out before it was fully stopped. "What's going on?"

"Stiles was kidnapped. There's at least 17 wolves. We cant save him on our own," Scott said quickly.

He nodded. "What's the plan?"

"If you're willing," I said, stepping forward. He glared at me but said nothing. "I was hoping you and your men would draw some out of the house while we move around down wind and have some sort of surprise factor.

He nodded. "Do we know that he's alive?"

A low, involuntary growl escaped my lips He stepped back, raising his rifle at me.

"No," Allison said quietly, stepping in front of me. "We don't."

Chris nodded, still glaring at me. "We'll go now. Allison, you're coming with us."

"No," She said, surprising me. "I'm going in with the wolves."

He glared at her and she glared back.

"Dammit," Scott said, interrupting them. "We don't have time. He's not safe."

Chris sighed heavily but nodded his head. "Get a bow, then."

Allison ran to the SUV and grabbed a large bow along with a large quiver of arrows.

Chris jumped back into the SUV, started it up and led his mean towards the house after getting short directions from Isaac.

We heard the gunshots start before we were even close to the house. Shit. Shit. I ran faster, using my alpha strength to speed ahead of the pack. I wanted to cry when the house finally came into view and I could hear his heartbeat. It was barely audible, uneven and slow. But he was alive.

It was then that I heard it. I was staring at the house, focusing on his heartbeat. I was waiting for the pack to catch up before breaking down the door and going on a kill spree.

Then I heard it.

An ear-splittingly loud scream. A scream of sheer pain.

Then his heartbeat wasn't audible any longer.

I growled loudly and burst into the house.

I killed the wolf standing guard easily. My anger mixed with his surprise made for an easy kill.

As I wrestled and fought with a second wolf, the pack burst in through the broken door. They had heard it too. All of Beacon Hills may have heard it.

At the same time, a door opened and four wolves came running out to meet the pack. I focused on my battle, knowing my pack could take care of their opponents. Hoping, at least, that they could.

Allison stood in a corner, shooting arrows quickly yet precisely. They weren't enough to kill, but they were slowing our enemies down.

The room filled with more and more bodies.

I killed two more wolves before I heard it again. The faint yet sure beat of his heart. He was alive. Barely.

I howled, hoping he heard me. Hoping he forgave me. Hoping he'd stay alive.

***Stiles POV***

I blacked out, I guess. I woke up to the sound of fighting. Gunshots, growling and yelping. The pack and the Argents. They were here.

Suddenly, a very distinct howl rang in my ears. It was Derek. Derek had come too. He cared enough to come.

I struggled to hold on to life. Looking down at my body, I wondered how I was alive. Hurry, Derek. Hurry, Scott…

_Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you?_

_You're way too young. You're not my type, at all. Stiles, what the hell?_

_No, no way. I do not want you. At all. Are you stupid?_

No. He was here. He cared.

_Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you?_

_You're way too young. You're not my type, at all. Stiles, what the hell?_

_No, no way. I do not want you. At all. Are you stupid?_

I was so tired. And my body hurt so bad.

_Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you?_

_You're way too young. You're not my type, at all. Stiles, what the hell?_

_No, no way. I do not want you. At all. Are you stupid?_

Derek burst into the room, tackling the dread guy who apparently had been right outside. They scrambled against one another on the floor as I sat helplessly tied to this damn chair. The knife was still in my leg. I wondered if that's all that my body needed. Maybe that blade was holding in the last of my blood.

The dread guy was knocked out when I opened my eyes again. Derek was working furiously on the knots around my wrists as the door opened again and two more wolves came in. He cursed as he was tackled, knocking the chair over on its side. My head hit the concrete and I struggled to stay conscious. The knife was pushing against the arm of the chair, digging itself deeper into my leg.

One of the wolves stumbled backwards into the overturned chair, pushing my leg nearer to the ground. I screamed as the wooden handle of the knife snapped off and the metal slid deeper.

Derek responded in a vicious snarl.

I tried to hold on to consciousness. I tried. But it wasn't working.

Scott was untying my wrists now, shaking and crying. His eyes lit up suddenly. "He's alive again," Scott called over his shoulder.

Allison and Derek were at my side now, too. Derek reached out towards me, but flinched away when Scott growled protectively.

"I did this to him!" Derek yelled. "That's enough punishment, don't you think?"  
I was fading back out. So much pain…

I was bouncing painfully in the back of a car. I forced my eyes open. My head was in Derek's lap. He was staring down at me sadly. He sighed when my eyes met his. "Alive again," he said.

Was I dying? Was I blacking out?

"Keep his eyes open," Someone said from in front of us.

"Did you hear that, Stiles?" He was saying, brushing my sticky hair off my forehead. "I want you to keep looking at me. I want you to stay with me."

The embarrassment of what had happened earlier came back to me. He was doing this to save me. Not because he cared. I tried to turn my neck, but he was holding me tightly.

"Stiles, please." He said, his voice cracking. Was he crying?

The darkness was pulling me back again. I tried to fight it, but the light that I could see was getting farther and farther away. Darker and darker. The last thing I heard was Derek shouting my name.

***Derek POV***

The Argent's presence had scared off most of the wolves. Something about wolfsbane bullets was slightly unnerving to werewolves.

I had killed six wolves. Never had I killed so many people.

Not to mention the fight with Scott.

He wasn't letting me near him. Near Stiles. I needed to be near him.

And he wouldn't let me. He kept cursing at me, and provoking me, and screaming at me. And Stiles was laying there, hardly breathing.

I broke Scott's legs. He'd heal. He wouldn't ever get less angry, though.

We were driving to the hospital now. Allison was in the front seat, Scott had gone in a different car. She was driving crazily but I wasn't going to complain. The sooner we got to the hospital the better.

Isaac was in the front seat, shakily holding a cell phone. He had called the sheriff and told him to meet us at the hospital, quickly. The Sheriff was heartbroken.

Each bounce on these long forgotten roads made Stiles' body twitch in pain.

Each time his heartbeat faded I felt myself trembling. And eachtime his heartbeat picked back up after several seconds.

But not this time. It had been a minute. I was screaming. Isaac was reaching behind him, twisting his body, and putting pressure on wounds that I couldn't cover. Allison was crying, but she continued to speed on towards the hospital.

She spun onto the main roads, tires squealing. Several people honked and slammed on their brakes, but Allison didn't stop.

"He's dead," I shouted. I felt my body shudder. I was losing touch with my human side. I needed to calm down. But I couldn't. My anchor was dying in my arms.

"Two minutes," Allison said, her voice shaky.

"He doesn't have two minutes," I shouted back.

She accelerated.

She wasn't being careful. She had hit several mailboxes and trashcans as well as side-mirrors. But I didn't care. I needed to get him to the hospital.

When Allison started to slam on her brakes finally, I didn't wait for the car to stop to open my door. She had just barely stopped when I was pulling Stiles' body out as carefully as possible. I cradled him and ran inside, tears running down my face. I could hear his heartbeat again. Just barely.

The sheriff cried out painfully upon seeing us. Melissa McCall had a team waiting right inside and they took his body from me quickly. I followed next to them until two men held me back, shouting at me to stay out of the way.

Finally, they let go and left and I found myself in a heap on the floor. My hands, face, body, everything, was covered in his blood.

Then I was being pulled up.

The sheriff threw me roughly against the wall, screaming unitelligably.

Noone stopped him, the entire hospital shocked. Scott came in then, limping but walking still. Isaac grabbed his arm to stop him from coming to me. Thank god.

"You did this," The sheriff was saying now. "You killed my son!"

I shook my head and tried to get away from him. I needed to get this blood off me. I needed to see him. I couldn't hear his heartbeat. There were too many damn heartbeats around me.

"Never go near him again!" The sheriff shouted, throwing me back against the wall. "Never go near him! Stay away!" He threw me away from him.

I just shook my head again, making a move towards the doors that they had wheeled Stiles through.

"Look at me, Hale!" Sheriff Stilinski shouted, grabbing my shirt. "Stay away from us!"

Then he did something no one expected – he threw a quick and powerful punch.

The impact broke my nose, definitely.

Then Boyd and Scott were pulling the sheriff away from me. Isaac was pulling my arm roughly. Away from the double doors. Towards the exit. Away from Stiles.

"Get out of here, asshole!" Sheriff Stilinski shouted, pushing Boyd and Scott away from him.

"You need to go," Isaac was saying, pushing me towards the doors. "It's too much. You're starting to shift."

I fought against him, but I knew he was right. I could feel my teeth against my gums, large, sharp and angry.

"Come back once you're calm. Come back once the sheriff is calm. Go."

I cursed and started running. I didn't know where I was going.

Anywhere but here.


	2. crosses

*Derek POV*

Isaac called me after six hours, asking me if I was all right.  
No, I wasn't. I had ruined everything. "Yeah," I lied.  
"Right," he said. "Sheriff's back at work. Scott thinks we need to tell him."  
"Tell him what?" I said, trying to stay calm.  
"You know," Isaac said. "I…we all agree."  
"Who's we?"  
"The rest of the pack," He said defensively. "We talked about it. It's the only way."  
"No," I said, fuming. "Absolutely not. Stiles…he wouldn't want it."  
"Yeah, okay," Isaac said, annoyance in his voice. "So you, the Argents, and probably the rest of us get thrown in jail for what happened. For the deaths."  
I cursed. "There's another way."  
"The Argents agree," Isaac said, ignoring me.  
"Oh, the Argents agree, huh?" When did we start listening to them?  
"We're meeting the sheriff in an hour. We're gonna tell him whether you want us to or not. It's the only way."  
"No," I hissed. "It's not. Stop, seriously."  
But he had already hung up.

When I got to the station, the pack was already there. I could smell them, hear their loud, nervous heartbeats.  
I walked in, all their eyes were already on me.  
"Just Scott and I." I said, jaw tight.  
"I don't want anything to do with you," Scott said, standing up. Challenging me.  
"I'm your alpha," I said in a hushed whisper, stepping closer to him. "It's you and me, or it's not happening."  
Laura stood up slowly, her face colored in worry. "Derek," She started.  
I shook my head. "Don't, Laura. Don't."  
She frowned but sat back down.  
The sheriff came in, glaring at me harshly.  
"What do you have to tell me?" Arms crossed. "I have an investigation."  
"We were all there," Scott said. "We know."  
"I thought just Hale was there." He said, eyes darting around the room.  
"Can we talk somewhere more private, Sheriff?" I asked, stepping forward. I was the alpha. I needed to take the leading role.  
He grunted and nodded, turning around.  
Scott and I followed behind him. Scott was practically oozing with anger towards me. Which, by the way, is extremely distracting.  
"Cut it out," I said under my breath.  
"Go die in a fire," He hissed back.  
I could hit him. Hard. I could beat him and curse at him. He knew what happened. He knew my parents and most of my family – all innnocent people – were killed in that fire. He knew how badly it hurt Cora, Laura and I.  
But I didn't. I kept walking, fists tight at my side. This is my fault.

Once in an interrogation room, the Sheriff sighed heavily.  
"What happened, Scott?"  
"Sheriff," I started, but they both glared at me. I shut up.  
"We're gonna show you," Scott said. "But you're gonna think we're crazy. You just gotta listen."  
The sheriff narrowed his eyes at Scott, seeming annoyed.  
Scott struggled to find the words, so I stepped up. "We're werewolves." Oh, great job. Great fucking job.  
Sheriff Stilinski looked at us very confused for a couple seconds, then glared. "Is this a joke to you, Hale?" He yelled, reaching forward. He grabbed my shirt collar and pinned me against a wall roughly. "You're a werewolf. I should have you arrested for obstruction," He said, his fist dangerously close to breaking my nose again.  
"Sheriff," Scott interrupted nervously. "Can you just listen to us?"  
"You too?" Sheriff Stilinski said, his voice sad and tired. "Scott, please."  
"I know," Scott said, his eyes begging for forgiveness. "Just let me show you."  
"This is a waste of my time." He said glaring at us both. But he didn't leave. That was a good sign.  
"Uh, okay. Thanks." Scott said, his heart beating loudly. His anger was gone, he was all nerves now.  
And he shifted. It still was surprising to me how well he controlled himself.  
The sheriff stared back at him blankly.  
"I know it looks crazy," I added calmly. "But it's the truth."  
"You too?" He said, pointing a shaking finger at me.  
I nodded, praying that he wouldn't shoot me once I was in full-alpha form.  
Once I was shifted, Scott phased back. "We weren't lying. Stiles is important to me." Scott said. The shriff was silent, staring at me.  
"And me," I growled, just loud enough for Scott to hear.  
The sheriff didn't say anything. His eyes were staring at mine. I knew the dark red eyes looking back at him were scary. I shut my eyes and tried to focus on what he was feeling, but I couldn't feel much from him.  
Mostly hurt. He was worried about Stiles. He was confused.  
I shifted back too, standing next to Scott in silence.  
"Stiles…he does it, too?"  
I shook my head, but it was Scott who answered. "No, sir. He's part of the pack, but not a wolf."  
Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "What the hell."  
"I know," Scott said, nodding his head.  
"If he isn't…if he doesn't do that, then why was he hurt?"  
Scott's anger was back. A hundred times hotter. "Because Derek's a dick," Scott said, turning to glare at me.  
Within seconds I was against the wall again, the Sheriff's sweating hands around my throat.  
I pushed him off roughly, and Scott stopped him from stumbling over backwards. "Scott, stop." I growled. "I didn't do anything."  
"Fuck you," Scott retorted, spitting at me. "It's your fault it happened."  
"I didn't know," I said, my fists trembling at my side. If I had known, it wouldn't have happened that way. Dammit.  
"Bull shit," Scott yelled. "That's all bull shit! We all knew. We could smell it between you two. And it was sickening. And then he finally decides to grow a pair and you…you what? You throw him out?"  
The sheriff was taking it all in, leaning against the table, a thoughtful expression on his face. He was confused, though. Very confused. And angry.  
"I didn't," I started, but it was of no use. Scott could hear my heartbeat. "You can feel my guilt, Scott. You know I didn't mean for this to happen."  
"But it did," Scott growled. "You could have stopped it."  
"Someone needs to fill me in." Sheriff said, his eyes sad. "This is fucking crazy," He added, sighing.  
"For some reason," Scott said, glaring at me. "Stiles totally fell for this asshole. Like, head over heels. And sure, whatever, it was weird. Derek's the leader and Stiles is my best friend, but I just want Stiles to be happy. And Stiles was always avoiding it, telling me it wasn't like that, but I can sense those things. I could hear his heartbeat. The way it jumped and skipped and found the rhythm of Derek's easily as soon as they were next to each other. We all knew."  
"I didn't," I hissed back. The sheriff held up one finger, silencing me.  
Scott continued. "Yesterday morning we had a meeting. The whole pack. Allison, myself, Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes, Laura and Cora Hale, Isaac Lahey, Stiles and Derek. Allison and Stiles are the humans. It's not common to have humans."  
"It's unheard of," I interrupted. "Because it's dangerous."  
"Shut up," Scott hissed back at me. "Just shut up!" He took a deep, trembling breath, trying to stay calm. "We had a meeting. Stiles made up some lame excuse to stay after we had all left. He told Derek that he had feelings for him, and Derek threw him out. He spit in Stiles' face and kicked him when he was down and destroyed him."  
"Fuck," I said, pushing Scott against the wall. "Stop! You weren't there! You don't know what happened!"  
"He could have died!" Scott shouted back, his fangs glistening.  
I pushed him harder against the wall. The Sheriff had his gun pointed at me, but I wasn't letting go. I could heal. "I was trying to protect him. I know now that wasn't what should have happened. I can't change anything."  
Scott pushed me off him roughly, spitting in my face again.  
"Stiles ran. Some other pack grabbed him. Tortured him." I said, pushing the barrel of the gun back at the floor.  
He pulled the gun roughly out of my reach, but didn't hold it back up. "Another pack?" Sheriff asked, wide eyed.  
"We killed at least half of them," I said, trying to force myself to stay calm. I needed to keep in touch with my human side. "The Argents helped. Sheriff, I know it's a lot to take in. You just..you have to believe me."  
"What's so wrong with my son, Hale?" He asked, surprising me.  
"Excuse me?" I said, my voice small.  
"You threw him out. You made him run. This is your fault."  
I swallowed and nodded. I had no answer for him.  
"And why the hell are you two fine? Stiles comes out of practically dead…and you, you two are perfectly okay!"  
Scott reached over and snapped my arm roughly at the elbow. I yelled and growled back at him. The Sheriff stood, wide eyed at first. Then he turned to Scott, eyes confused. "What the hell, Scott?"  
Scott grabbed my elbow again, moving it back in place. I yelled and cursed again. "We heal. He'll be fine in ten minutes."  
I was still cursing him quietly under my breath. "Just because I heal doesn't mean you get to break me to prove a point," I hissed, stepping away from him.  
"You deserve much more than that for what happened," The sheriff said.  
He picked up his gun and left.

*Stiles POV*  
I woke up to a heavy smell of cleaning supplies and the hum of machines. I wasn't sure where I was. My eyes were heavy, my mouth dry and chalky.  
"Stiles?" A familiar voice was saying my name, calling me into a stronger consciousness.  
Finally, my eyes pushed open, only to fall closed again due to the bright lights.  
"Stiles, it's Melissa." I could feel her hand on my cheek. "You're at the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"  
I opened my eyes again, slowly this time, trying to adjust to the lighting.  
"Stiles, do you remember what happened?" She asked again, her hand still against my cheek.  
Did I? The last thing I remembered was…oh. Derek. Derek was so angry.  
Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you? You're way too young. You're not my type, at all. Stiles, what the hell?  
"Are you in any pain?" She asked, bringing me back to today, right now. Her hand was no longer on my cheek. I watched her, eyes squinting through the light as she moved across the room and back to me, injecting a clear fluid into an IV bag.  
"Melissa," I said, my throat raw, my voice barely audible, even to myself. "What happened?"  
"I need you to focus on your pain," She answered, her hand on my cheek again. It was comforting, but I felt uneasy still.  
I tried to lick my lips. Not enough saliva to make it useful. Other than realizing that my lip had been split and was still healing nothing came out of that. "Ow."  
Melissa laughed lightly. "What hurts, Stiles?"  
As I woke up more, I became more and more aware of what hurt. My neck hurt a bit, while my right arm and my stomach hurt like hell. "My stomach..."  
"You were attacked, Stiles." She leaned in closer. "By another pack."  
I didn't remember any of it.  
"Your dad is outside. I'll get him. Scott and Allison will probably be over soon."  
I nodded.  
"Stiles," She said. "I want you to know that if at anytime it is too much, then you need to ask people to leave. You cannot over-do it."  
I nodded again, feeling the ache of my body very strongly and very suddenly.  
She turned down the lights when she left, thankfully.  
I made the mistake of trying to sit up by using my right arm to push myself up.  
I cursed and switched to my left arm. It was painful to sit up without a backrest, but apparently my right hand was useless.  
I took a deep breath and moved the thin blanket off my body.  
Oh, god. Even through thick bandages I could see that there had been serious damage done. My abdomen was wrapped completely around. My right arm was definitely broken but not in a cast yet – probably because most of my skin was ripped off. I laid back down slowly just as the door opened again.  
It was dad. He walked quickly across the floor towards my bed. I tried to smile at him, but the cut across my lip threatened to tear open again.  
He sat down and held my left hand carefully in his.  
"You okay, son?" He was looking at me sadly. His face looked older than usual. Dark circles framed his eyes. He looked so damn tired.  
"What happened?" I asked, ignoring his question. I didn't want to lie to him, but I also didn't want to tell him that no, I wasn't okay.  
He sighed heavily. "I don't want you to worry about that. I need you to focus on getting better."  
I nodded. I didn't want to look at him, but I felt awful for avoiding his eyes.  
He cleared his throat. "Stiles, do you know what happened?"  
"No," I said, but it didn't sound convincing at all.  
"Did Melissa tell you, Stiles?"  
I finally looked at him, confused. I wasn't sure what he was referring too.  
"You were dead for ten minutes, son." He took a deep, shaky breath. "I cannot do that again. We barely made it through with your mom."  
I swallowed hard. This was all too much to take in.  
"Shit. Stiles, I'm sorry," He said, squeezing my hand lightly. "Melissa told me not to do that."  
I nodded a bit. "Overwhelming."  
"I have to get back to the station. I've already missed a week. My phone is always on, son. You call and I'm here. It only takes me ten minutes to get here."  
A week? Dammit. "Yeah, okay."  
He stood up, looked down at me sadly, turned and left.  
I laid on the bed for what seemed like hours before the door opened again.  
It opened slowly, quietly. Allison came in first, back turned, finger up to her lips, hushing Scott. "He might be asleep again, Scott, shhh."  
"I'm being quiet, Allison," He retorted sourly. I couldn't help but smile at that. He wasn't quiet at all. "We never had to be quiet before."  
"He was unconscious for a week," She said in a hushed whisper.  
A week? I had been unconscious for an entire week? Shit.  
"Yeah, I didn't forget." Scot said, a low growl on his lips.  
"Shh," She warned again.  
"Awake," I said. Allison turned around quickly, a smile spreading across her lips. "Stiles!" She kissed my cheek lightly, surprising me.  
"I didn't die," I said, but my voice faded. I really had died.  
They both frowned, but didn't say anything.  
"Any leads?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah," Scott said, but Allison shook her head and he stopped.  
"What?" I tried to push myself up again using my right hand. I cursed and laid back down.  
"We're not talking about that." Allison said, pulling a chair up on my right side. "We need you to focus on getting better, not on the pack."  
It was slightly annoying that she was deciding what would make me heal faster, but I didn't fight it. I wanted to ask about Derek, where was he? But I knew that was wrong to do. Scott and Allison were here, and they were what mattered for now.  
It was awkwardly silent.  
"What?" I asked finally, after Scott and Allison whispered harshly too low for me to hear.  
"I'm telling him," Scott said, looking away.  
"Scott, don't. You're mom told us not too. It's too much."  
"He deserves to know."  
"Stop talking about me like I'm not right here. Dammit. What happened?"  
Allison was glaring at the ground but didn't say anything.  
"Your dad knows," Scott said, clearing his throat.  
I was actually speechless.  
"We didn't know how else to explain it…besides the truth, I mean." Scott explained, shrugging lightly.  
"Do you even realize what kind of danger you put him in?" I spit at him, seriously mad. Fuck the pack.  
"The Argents and the pack are protecting him, Stiles."  
"The pack was supposed to be protecting me too, dammit." I hissed, closing my eyes. Fuck Derek.

Fuck, Stiles. Why the hell do you think I'd want you?

"Scott, I told you this was too much," Allison whined, but Scott ignored her.  
"Don't blame Derek's fuck-up on the rest of us," Scott growled.  
"Out," Melissa said, startling me. I hadn't realized she came in. "Both of you, get out. I asked you to do one thing for me, Scott. Get out."  
Scott cursed but stood up, followed by Allison who was apologizing profusely.  
"Stiles, I need you to focus on positive thoughts." She said. "Everything else can wait."  
"They don't know the danger they put him in," I said, turning away from her. She could have stopped them. She should have stopped them.  
"Stiles, please. You need to understand…"  
"Don't tell me what I should understand, Melissa," I hissed, interrupting her. I knew I should feel guilty. She had done nothing wrong, really. But I was so angry. "I trusted them. All of them. And it almost got me killed."  
She nodded once and turned and left.  
Fuck everything.  
Fuck Derek.  
I threw myself out there, hoping that he would at least have the decency to turn me down nicely. And this is what I get in return?

*Derek POV*

It had been a week since the attack on Stiles. He had already gone through two surgeries to repair his organs that were damaged when he was stabbed. He had a major concussion, a badly broken arm – his entire arm, I mean – every single bone was broken. Even so, he was predicted to heal completely.  
I had only left the hospital an hour at a time, only twice a day at most. The Sheriff and Melissa had worked out a compromise – surprisingly, Melissa was on my side. I was allowed to be in the hospital and be updated on how he was doing as long as I didn't try to see him.  
Melissa had called Scott only a few minutes ago, telling him that he and Allison could come see Stiles. He was awake, finally. After a week in a coma, he was awake.  
I couldn't hear the words that were being spoken through the heavy doors down the hallway, but I could feel Stiles' anger. I could hear his heartbeat pumping loudly, thumping against his chest.  
Scott and Allison came out soon after, Allison with a thoughtful expression and Scott angry.  
"What happened?" I asked, standing up.  
"You're a dick," Scott hissed.  
A low growl escaped my lips. His head snapped up to look at me, his eyes glowing yellow.  
"Just cause the Sheriff forgave you doesn't mean I have," Scott said, his nails growing at his sides.  
"He didn't forgive me," I hissed. "He just didn't kill me! I haven't seen him once since we came in here. Not once, Scott! You've all sat in there for hours – he hasn't been alone in that damn room for more than fifteen minutes. But I haven't seen him once! Since we've been here!" My fists were trembling at my sides.  
"Fuck you, Derek!" Scott said, stepping closer to me. "We wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you!"  
We were standing chest to chest now, and I really wanted to hit him.  
"Stop," Allison said, tears in her eyes. She pushed us apart.  
Scott's eyes flashed back to brown, but his glare was still there.  
I cursed at him and turned around, trying to calm down. Find my anchor.  
My anchor was lying half-dead down the hallway because of me.  
Isaac came in, looking disheveled. "Sheriff wants to see you, Derek," He mumbled before collapsing into a chair.  
My own heartbeat sped up as I walked out of the small room towards the door. I could hear the Sheriff talking to Melissa down the hall.  
I heard Scott telling Isaac that Stiles had woken up. I also heard him complain about how big of a douche I was. As if I didn't already know.  
I stood outside the door, my heart thumping loudly against my chest. Twenty feet ahead of me was Stiles' room. Thirty feet around the corner and behind me was where the Sheriff was, still talking to Melissa. It may be my only chance.  
I jogged down the hallway quickly and pushed against his door. It opened easily and quietly. I slipped in and let it shut behind me.  
He was asleep already, even though Scott and Allison had only left a few minutes ago. His heartbeat was calm, even and relaxed. I knew he had to be on a hundred different drugs.  
I walked slowly to the bed, careful not to make noise. I didn't want to wake him.  
His bruised and battered face was hard to look at. I had caused that.  
Even harder to face was his stomach, which had been exposed in what I assumed was the aftermath of whatever happened when Scott and Allison was in here.  
I had almost forgotten what human bodies looked like when healing. So fragile and broken. I would never forget this again. I would never forget that Stiles was human. He wouldn't be put in danger because of me.  
He shivered, goosebumps covering his black and blue body. I reached across the bed and pulled the thin sheet over him carefully. Someone should get him more blankets. I turned around to see if there were blankets and dammit – the sheriff had come in without my noticing. He stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.  
I swallowed hard. "Sir, I'm sorry."  
"Get out," He said, his voice low and sad.  
I took one last look at Stiles before stepping away from the bed. Sneaking in to see him wasn't going to help me get points with the sheriff.  
I followed him out of the hospital silently. His strides were long and strong.  
"Why were you in there?" He asked, his voice accusatory and gruff.  
"His heartbeat was uneven. He was uncomfortable."  
The sheriff shook his head. "I thought I made it clear to you to stay away from him."  
"You did, sir." I nodded, looking at my feet.  
"So you deliberately did the opposite of what I asked?"  
"Yes, sir." I said, looking him in the eye. "You have to believe me. I won't hurt him."  
He stared at me. "I did some research with Chris Argent last night, Hale."  
Oh, I'm sure that was all accurate. I just nodded.  
"He told me about his sister."  
I took a deep, shaky breath but said nothing.  
"Want to explain that one?"  
"I don't see how it's relevant, sir." I said, still staring at the ground.  
"She killed your family. And you were sleeping with her."  
"Thanks for the reminder," I said, finally looking up at him again. "That's definitely a memory that I often forget."  
"Is Stiles your payback?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Excuse me?" If this was some stupid thing Chris made up…  
"I just can't help but see that you liked her and she killed your family. Now, apparently – though I don't see any good reason why – my son likes you and the day he tells you he's almost killed?"  
I swallowed. "No. I wouldn't do that. I've had six years to get over it."  
"So you killed someone elses kid?"  
"I haven't killed any humans," I said. "I've only killed wolves that deserved it."  
"Did Stiles deserve what happened to him?"  
"No," I said, getting annoyed.  
"Then we can agree that your stupid werewolf sense is wacked. You don't know who deserves anything."  
"Don't put me in with them," I said, my voice quiet. "I didn't ever want to hurt him."  
"You hurt him worse than they did, dammit." He shot back, turning on his heel.  
"I know," I hissed. "I know what I did."  
"You stay away from him." He said, his voice loud and authoritative. "I swear to god I'll put you in jail if you even try to go near him again. We're going to move him home. Melissa thinks it will help. He hates hospitals. And you're going to stay away. Stay away from my house, Hale."  
My hands were shaky at my side but I nodded anyway. There was no use in arguing.  
"Scott's gonna tell me if you break that," He added. "Don't think he won't."  
"I'm aware that my own pack hates me," I half growled.  
He cursed at me under his breath and turned on his heel back towards Stiles.  
I cursed at myself and ran towards home.

*Stiles POV*

The first couple days back home were spent mostly sleeping. I was too weak for much of anything else. At one point I told Scott and Allison what had happened that morning. Allison had cried and Scott growled a ton. They both cursed him until I fell back asleep. I didn't really need to know their opinions. It was obvious.  
There was never a time that I woke up to an empty room. One of the pack – aside from Derek – was always there.  
Until one day. He was there. Sitting on the couch awkwardly. I wished I had pretended to be asleep. I wasn't ready for this conversation. Not even close.

*Derek POV*

"We should probably talk," I said after several minutes of silence.  
He didn't look away from the TV, but his heartbeat sped up considerably at the idea.  
"Stiles, can you turn it off?" I asked when he continued to watch the TV.  
He looked at me without turning it off. He looked...tired. Not just tired in the way that he should sleep, but emotionally. I had drained him completely. I thought he would say something. He always had a lot to say. But he continued to stare at me.  
Okay.  
I cleared my throat, feeling awkward. "I want to explain what happened."  
He frowned. "What part do you think I need more of an explanation on?" His voice was slightly angry but sounded sad more than anything. "The part where I know you've known that I had a crush on you since that night at the station with Matt. Or maybe even before that. Hell, Scott was curious after the whole kanima and pool incident. Not that it matters, anyway. Because the point is that you knew I cared about you. A lot. I risked my life a lot for you, dude. And yeah, you repaid it. But if I knew it was just a barter system for you, like you had to repay me, then I would've stopped. That had nothing to do with it. I haven't ever owed you anything. But I gave it, because I cared about you. And when you could sense my feelings getting more intense - Scott always complained about how gross it was, so I know it was there - you continued to lead me on." He took a breath finally. Each word stung worse than those before it. I wanted to say a million things, but he wasn't done talking. And I hadn't heard his voice in weeks and I needed it. Even if it was telling me to fuck off. He coughed then continued. "You lead me on. You would let your hand fall across mine in hallways, or linger on holding something I was grabbing so our fingers could touch. And you started checking in on me. Yeah, I saw your eyes. Staring at me through my window. And shit, I was way flattered. I thought, hey, he's totally into me. Because I know that wolves don't accidentally rub against people they don't intend to rub against. And you didn't do that. Accidentally, I mean. It was on purpose. To fuck me over."  
I opened my mouth to speak, apologize profusely, explain myself...but he glared. He wasn't finished. I swallowed hard and nodded, telling him silently to continue. I deserved this. "And you kissed me back, Derek. I put myself out there and you kissed me back. You grabbed me and pushed me against the wall and kissed me back, and I swear you moaned. Then you spit in my face and tore me apart. And then," he said, looking away from me. "I went through hell for you, Derek. They stabbed me and hit me and beat me. But guess what, Derek? I didn't tell them anything. You all assumed that I told them, though, didn't you? Because I'm Stiles. The weak human." The words broke my heart in two. I hated how little faith I had in him. And how he knew that, but still didn't say anything. "But I didn't, Derek. I didn't say a word. I was ready to die for the pack. Hell, I did die for you. But then here I am, sitting here in a hospital bed in my house because I can't go up stairs. And I did it for nothing, apparently. Because you had no faith in me."  
He swallowed then, tears in his eyes. He stared at me for a few seconds before turning back to the TV.  
I didn't know what to say. I didn't have a good excuse for any of that. "Stiles," I started, even though I had no plan for what to say. I just wanted him to turn off the TV. "I don't have a good explanation for any of that,"  
"Then why are you here?" He said, cutting me off. "To tell me it was for nothing? Just leave me alone - sorta like you did for the two weeks I was in the hospital. Nice dick move there, alpha."  
I frowned. "Stiles, I tried to be there. Your dad didn't"  
"Don't fucking blame it on my dad!" He shouted, sitting up quickly. I could tell that it hurt, but he didn't lay back down. "He wasn't there all the time. He worked. You could have come in."  
"I was trying to respect his wishes." I said, looking away.  
He just laughed, short and unamused.  
I took a deep breath. "You have to understand, Stiles...I haven't been with anyone since Kate."  
He didn't say anything.  
"She burned my family alive, Stiles. She told me she loved me without a hint of a lie in her heartbeat and then killed my family."  
"Yeah, well, your family's already dead, so I don't know what you expected me to try to do. God forbid someone actually be sincere in feelings for you, Derek. No, everyone is out to get you. Everyone is a lying, back-stabbing bitch like Kate. I forget sometimes."  
His words had hurt but I deserved them. Every single one. "I didn't mean it that way," I said, looking down. "Just that it was hard to trust. To let someone in again."  
He just shook his head and looked away.  
"Stiles. I really like you. I have since the first day we met."  
"No," he said. "You liked my scent. Erica told me. I have a mate scent."  
"It's not just the scent, Stiles. That may have been what started it. But not what kept it going."  
He just shrugged. "Whatever, though, right?"  
"No, it's not whatever. I want to be with you."  
"I don't wanna be with you, Derek." He said, his voice quiet. He was lying.  
"Your heartbeat," I said, stepping closer.  
"Leave your wolf powers out," he said. "That's what caused this anyway. I'm sick of wolves."  
"Stiles, please. Give me a chance."  
"I gave you a chance, dammit, Derek! I fucking kissed you!" He shook his head and turned away from me.  
I left. I didn't know what else to do.

*Stiles POV*

He left. I knew he would. In my head, it had felt a lot better to imagine saying all that to him. In my head, the imaginary conversation went differently. He made it easier in my head. He yelled back and cursed and was angry.  
But that's not how it happened. He was calm, quiet and agreeable.  
And that sucks, cause it felt good to tell him off when I imagined him being pissed back at me. But I felt like shit now. But at the same time, I didn't. He should have fought back. If he really cared, he would have fought back. And he had been a dick. Really. None of what I said had been a lie, except for the whole not wanting to be with him thing, but that was different. He was to blame for everything. He hurt me. And I feel small, and unimportant and unworthy now. I feel more like a hazard and burden than a pack member. And that is his fault.  
I don't forgive him. I don't trust him. I don't want him. (I do.)  
But whatever. Don't wanna deal with that right now. I took some pain meds and passed out.

When I woke up, Scott and Isaac were playing video games and eating crap.  
"Was Derek here?" Scott asked without looking away from the game. "I smell him."  
"Yeah," I answered, trying to sit up. Isaac paused the game and helped me up. I thanked him.  
"What'd he have to say?" Scott asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.  
"He left after I said everything I needed to say."  
"He left?"  
I nodded, trying not to think about it.  
"He didn't say anything?" Isaac asked, sitting back down.  
"Just that it was hard to trust people after Kate."  
Isaac cursed. "I'm gonna kill him."  
"He's such a dick." Scott agreed.  
I shrugged. "Forget it. It's over. You guys are his pack. You're supposed to like your alpha."  
"You're pack too," Scott said, his voice low and serious.  
"I'm done with pack shit, Scott." I said, looking away from them. "It went too far."  
They were silent.  
I didn't mean it, honestly. I wanted to be apart of the pack. I just didn't trust Derek. He fucked with my feelings. And still was. The feeling fucking wasn't over. Not to mention not one of them have ever said they wanted me to be pack. Hell, even Scott said it was only cause our friendship was so strong.  
"You're still pack," Isaac said after a long silence. "It doesn't work like that."  
"Nah," I said, looking back at them. "I'm an omega. Lone wolf." I laughed shortly. Not a wolf.  
"Stiles, stop." Scott said, standing up. "Derek fucked up. And if you don't wanna forgive him, fine. You don't have too. But don't make the rest of us suffer cause of him. We need you."  
"No," I said, shaking my head. "You don't need me for anything."  
"Bull shit," Isaac and Scott said in unison.  
"What am I needed for?" I asked, loosing patience. "Comic relief? Great, thanks. I absolutely love being the one that everyone can laugh at."  
"That has nothing to do with it," Scott pushed me lightly. Asshole. I'm still so broken.  
"Look," Isaac said. "I don't know what happened at the loft that day but"  
"I kissed him," I interrupted. "Tried to make out with him. No, actually, I did make out with him. He grabbed me and kissed me back. Then he threw me against a wall, spit curses at me and told me off."  
Isaac growled quietly. I had figured that Scott and Allison had told rest of the pack. When I looked at Scott, he wasn't looking at me. He had his eyes closed and fists at his side. He was trying to stay calm.  
"Okay," Isaac said after a minute. "Wow, okay. Asshole move."  
I laughed even though it was too true to be remotely funny.  
"I was gonna say that we can sense his feelings, and he does truly care. But whatever, I guess. Fuck that."  
"If he cares he'll show it," I shrugged. "But he doesn't." They were quiet. "Thanks for coming, guys. I should get some rest."  
In all actuality, I was so sick of lying around all day. But I didn't want to talk about Derek anymore. That wasn't going to help me get over him. Not at all.


	3. opposites attract

"I thought I asked you to stay away," the sheriff's voice came from behind me. Shit.  
I turned around and frowned. "Sorry, sir. My sisters sent me to drop this off." I lifted the stack of food that Laura had made.  
"Were their legs broken?" He asked gruffly.  
I sighed and apologized again.  
"Come inside," he said, walking past me.  
What?! He did not just ask me inside. "Excuse me?"  
"Come inside," he said again as the door started to shut behind him.  
I hurried forward to follow him. It wasn't until the door shut behind me that I realized that he could shoot me at any moment. When I walked into the kitchen he had his gun out of the holster. Well, shit.  
I set the food down on the counter and stepped back.  
"Calm down," he said without looking at me. "It's not loaded."  
I nodded, slightly regretting coming inside. What the hell was I doing?!  
"Put it in the fridge, will you?" He asked, motioning towards the good.  
"Yeah, of course." I picked it up clumsily and opened the fridge. It was stacked full of bowls and dishes and Tupperware. I stared at it, wondering where I could fit the food Laura made.  
"What? Your sisters aren't the only ones that care that my son almost died." The sheriff said, coming to stand next to me.  
"Of course not," I said, trying to not sound offended. "I just wasn't sure where to put it."  
He stared at the fridge for several seconds before taking out several different items. He turned around and threw them out, glass containers and all.  
I must've looked shocked cause he laughed when he turned around. "Some people make some really nasty food," he explained, shrugging.  
I laughed a bit too. (This was weird.) I moved a couple things around to fit my stack in and briefly wondered if the feast Laura had spent all morning on would also end up in the trash.  
The sheriff reached around me and grabbed two beers out of the door. He handed one to me and walked to the kitchen table. I shut the fridge door and followed.  
As I sat down I started to pull the cap off the bottle.  
"You're gonna need a bottle opener," He said, right as the cap popped off. "Right. Stupid super strength."  
I smiled at him, feeling nervous and awkward and so stupid.  
He pulled his keys out and popped the lid off using a car key, then took a long drink. I followed suit.  
He breathed out heavily. "I guess we better talk about this, then."  
I nodded, not sure what to say.  
"I don't know why he likes you," the sheriff started. "I can list a hundred reasons why he shouldn't like you."  
"I can list a thousand," I said, cutting him off. "I don't know why anyone - especially Stiles - would like me."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Stiles is..." I started, unsure what to say. I certainly couldn't go on about how amazing his smell was, or explain how he made me feel when he brushed past me. "Near perfect," I decided finally. "I don't need to list his qualities. You know him better than anyone. He deserves to be with someone that is just as amazing as he is."  
"And you agree that that person isn't you?" He asked.  
I took a drink. "Yeah," I said. "But if you...if he gave me a chance, Id sure as hell try."  
He studied my face for a long time. "You say that as if he wouldn't give you a chance."  
I swallowed hard and nodded. "He's not happy with me…rightly so, but. I'm not sure what his feelings are."  
The sheriff laughed lightly. "Well, I'll be damned." He took another long drink then laughed again.  
I looked at him quizzically, unsure of what he meant.  
He just shook his head. "Another time, Hale."  
I nodded, seriously confused. I was not used to this feeling. I was always the one in charge.  
"What's this that Chris tells me about mate scents?" He asked right as I took a swig of beer.  
I choked in surprise, trying (and failing) to not spit beer everywhere. "Excuse me?" I asked, trying to buy time. Damn Argent family.  
"You heard me," he said, leaning back.  
"Uh, well. Chris isn't exactly one who is fond of werewolves. I'm not sure what he told you, but it probably wasn't true."  
"He said that some people have a distinct scent to some wolves that is especially alluring. One that is only found in people that the wolf side of you thinks are suitable partners."  
Well, damn. Chris argent told the truth for once. "Yes, sir." I answered, unsure of what else to say.  
"And Stiles, he has this scent to you?"  
I just nodded. This was not a conversation I ever pictured having with the sheriff. Dammit.  
"So you want him to be your partner. Your mate. Your mating partner."  
I shook my head. "I have no intention of sleeping with Stiles, sir."  
"I'm calling BS," he said, eyeing me.  
I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Fair enough. I should clarify that statement. I have no intention of sleeping with Stiles while he is underage."  
He stared at me for a while, seeming to be reading my face for a hint as to whether or not I was lying. "Okay," he said finally, drinking the last of his beer. "And if this person with the mate scent doesn't feel the same way?"  
"Then we leave them alone." I filled in, though it wasn't completely true. There were some werewolves that forced the relationship. It disgusted me. Some people were too in-touch with their wolf side. It was dangerous.  
"Just like that?" He said, slightly mockingly. "You just get over it?"  
"Easier said than done, of course. But...yes. I can only speak for myself, sir. I won't claim that every werewolf would do that. There are exceptions to every rule. But as for me, Sheriff, I would leave." I swallowed hard. My throat was swelling at the thought of Stiles not loving me. "I wish to have more than a mate. I want to be happy. I want my partner to be happy, too. And if my feelings were unrequited, then I wouldn't force it."  
He studied my face for several seconds before standing up and walking to the fridge. He grabbed two more beers. He handed them both to me, and I raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he was expecting.  
"Open them," he said as he sat back down. "If there's a human bottle opener in my kitchen, I'm gonna use it."  
I smiled despite feeling completely anxious. I wanted him to get his point across instead of shying around and interrogating me. I passed him a beer then finished my first and started the second. I wondered if he was trying to get me drunk, in which case he would be severely disappointed.  
"Here's my deal," he said after a long silence. "If Stiles chooses to forgive you, then fine. So be it. But if he doesn't, I expect you to be nowhere near him." He drank then continued, "If Stiles chooses to forgive you and I so much as suspect that you even thought about sleeping with my underage son, I will throw you in jail. Understand?"  
I said "Yes, sir" but was mainly focused on holding back my grin - according to that, he should have thrown me in jail a long time ago. The thought was never far from my mind.  
"You're thinking about it," he grunted, standing up.  
I straightened in my chair and avoided his eyes.  
"Damn you boys and your hormones."  
I just nodded, still too afraid to speak.  
"He gets home from his appointment soon, I expect. Scott took him. You're welcome to hang around if you'd like to talk to him."  
"Thank you, sir. I'd really like that."  
He rolled his eyes and started to leave. "Hey, by the way," he said, turning in the doorway. "Did you really break both of Scott's legs?"  
I couldn't help but grin. "I wasn't thinking properly," I explained. "He wasn't letting me near Stiles and that was where I needed to be."  
He just nodded before leaving the room again.

I sat at the kitchen table for another fifteen minutes at least. I could hear the sheriff upstairs, his heartbeat calm and relaxed. I sipped the beer and tried to figure out what to say to Stiles. This wouldn't be easy by any means.  
I was interrupted by the strong scent of fuck-you-Derek feelings from outside the house. Scott was back and he could smell me. I stood up and wiped sweaty palms onto my jeans - Stiles had me doing such human things.  
I heard Stiles laughing and relaxed a bit. He was in good spirits. Hopefully his appointment yielded good news.  
The wheelchair wheels were at the door now. When it opened and Stiles full scent hit my nose I breathed it in deep.  
"Dude," he said, wheeling himself into the kitchen. "That's creepy."  
I frowned but he was laughing. He was in a really good mood. That may help.  
"Drinkin with my dad, huh?" He said, wheeling himself to the table. Scott was standing with arms crossed in the doorway.  
"Laura sent some food over," I explained. "He invited me in."  
Stiles picked up my unfinished beer and put it to his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him, unsure of what to do.  
"Pain meds and alcohol don't mix well," I said, reaching for the bottle.  
He wheeled backwards and took a long drink. "Nah, I think they probably make a great pair."  
I reached for it again. "Stiles, your father already wants to murder me. Please don't give him more reason."  
"Maybe I want you dead," he said, taking another drink.  
The words stung. I stepped away from him. "I'll go, then." I said, moving towards the door.  
He just laughed and pushed his chair into me. "Oh, don't be such a sour wolf."  
I couldn't help but smile at him. I reached my hand out for the beer again and this time he handed it over. I drank the last of it quickly to avoid him having access to it again.  
"Show off," he muttered, pushing himself into the living room. I stood in the doorway confused. Scott's eyes didn't leave mine as he helped Stiles move from the wheelchair to the couch.  
Stiles winced and held his side. Scott just frowned and continued to move around the room. He closed curtains and turned on the TV and Xbox then pushed past me to get to the kitchen.  
I heard him rummaging in the cupboards and turned to watch.  
"Laura made enchiladas," I said quietly. "They're in the fridge."  
Scott glared at me, but opened the fridge and took out the pan.  
I turned back around to see Stiles still holding his side, his face contorted with pain.  
"Can I do anything?" I asked, stepping closer.  
He just shook his head without looking up. I hated seeing him in pain. I wanted to take it all away from him.  
The sheriff came down then. "How was your appointment, son?" He asked, seeming to ignore the fact that Stiles was practically doubled over in pain. It must have been normal, but even so. I hated it.  
"I think she ruptured my kidney when she was poking and feeling around," he said, siting up slowly.  
"You don't have a kidney there anymore," the sheriff said, laughing lightly.  
"Fine, my spleen."  
The sheriff just laughed and shook his head.  
"Said I could start to walk around more, but to rest at any hint of pain."  
He couldn't even move from the chair to the couch, I didn't want to imagine him trying to walk. Scott came in holding three full plates of food and to my delight all of it was the food Laura had made.  
Stiles took the plate happily, muttering something about being starving. The sheriff looked at Scott then at me, seeming to wonder why I didn't get a plate. It didn't surprise me, though.  
After the first bite, Stiles was pulling his phone out of his pocket. "These are Laura's enchiladas, I can so tell. God, I love her."  
I smiled. I had been right when telling Laura that they were his favorite.  
He was calling her. She answered on the second ring with a singsong hello.  
"Laura, I love you so much right now," he said, shoving another bite in his mouth. "Seriously. I could marry you."  
She laughed. "I'm glad Derek got them to you! Cora and I were almost positive he would just throw them out the window of the car to avoid going over there."  
I was gonna kill her. Stiles was laughing. "Yeah, actually he's still here. Being broody in the corner. Pretty sure his wolfy ears can hear you, judging by the glare on his face."  
"I can," I said, rolling my eyes. "And you should probably hang up and finish eating before it gets cold." I suggested. Laura did not need to embarrass me further.  
"Derek's right, Stiles. I wouldn't want you to have to eat your favorite meal cold! At least that's what Derek told me was your favorite."  
I was seriously gonna kill her. Stiles laughed and thanked her again before hanging up. The sheriff, already finished, excused himself to his office upstairs.  
I stood awkwardly in the doorway for another half hour. After finishing, Scott and Stiles started playing video games. They ignored me completely.  
I was getting impatient. Stiles wasn't as angry as he had been a few days ago, but he also wasn't talking to me.  
I waited another five minutes before I was completely sick of standing here. "Are we going to talk, or should I go?" I said finally.  
Scott emitted a low growl, but Stiles shook his head. "Okay, wolfman," he said, pausing the game. "Let's talk."  
I wished he would stop referring to me as a wolf so much, but that was a conversation for another time. "Does Scott have to be here?" I said, sighing.  
"It's either here or in the kitchen," Scott said. "Either way, I'm listening and ready to hit you."  
Stiles laughed and pushed Scott over. Scott flicked him but got up. He pushed past me roughly, despite me moving out of his way completely.  
Stiles stared at me expectantly. Okay, I was starting.  
"Promise me you'll let me explain," I said. "Without interrupting."  
"Dude, do you even know me? I'm not that good at not talking." He was smiling though.  
I smiled back. "Yeah, that's what I figured. Look, Stiles. I'm not going to pretend that I have a good excuse for any of what I did."  
"The leading me on, the kissing, or the leaving me to die thing?" He interrupted.  
"Stiles." I groaned. "Please."  
He winked at me and motioned for me to continue.  
I took a deep breath. "I did what I did because of my own insecurities. I freaked out when I realized how serious you were about me because it has been six years since anyone has ever felt that way towards me, and even then, Kate was faking it. I thought I was protecting you." Scott growled from the kitchen. I tried to ignore it. "I know now that that wasn't what happened. I take full responsibility for what happened, Stiles. And I understand if you are angry with me. I deserve that. Because you were right - I did expect you to have told them whatever it was they wanted. And I am horribly ashamed of that."  
He stared at me for several seconds before speaking. "That all?"  
I swallowed hard. "I'll get down on my knees and beg your forgiveness if I have too. But I need you to be honest with me and tell me what you're thinking. I promised your father that if you asked me to go, I would, and I intend to keep that promise."  
"I'm thinking that you can be a real douche sometimes," he said after a while.  
I frowned. "All right. Again, I'm sorry for what happened."  
"I didn't tell you to leave, grumpy gills." He was smiling.  
I stared at him, unsure of what he was saying.  
"So, you gonna get on your knees and beg or not?" He stared at me expectantly, eyes sparkling the way only Stiles can muster.  
"Serious?" I asked, rolling my eyes. But I was already making my way across the room to him.  
He smiled and nodded.  
I paused awkwardly in front of him. Was he seriously going to make me do this?!  
He motioned for me to continue and leaned back as if he were watching a movie.  
He was really gonna make me do this.  
I sighed heavily and got down on my knees in front of him. As dramatically as I could, I clasped my hands over my heart, leaned forward towards him and let out a fake cry. "Please, Stiles! Forgive me! I can't live without you! I've been lost without you," I blinked several times to force tears. He was laughing already, though. "When you kissed me, I saw stars! I swear I died and went to heaven. Please, Stiles!"  
He shoved his hand into my face, shutting me up. "Stop, stop," he said through deep breaths. "It hurts to laugh. Stop."  
I pulled his hand off my face and held it carefully in mine.  
He had stopped laughing now, looking at me carefully.  
I sighed. "Stiles, I'm serious."  
"I won't ever forgive you," He said finally. "If you do it again. If you think you're protecting me and you leave? I won't forgive you."  
I nodded. "I know."  
"I shouldn't even be forgiving you now," He continued, his voice small.  
I nodded again. I knew all of this.  
"But I am. Because…. I don't know why. I just am. Don't fuck it up."  
"I'll try," I promised. Because that's all I could promise – I couldn't promise that I wouldn't fuck it up, because if I was honest with myself that was what I was best at. But this is what I wanted. I wanted Stiles – I needed him.  
"And you have to kiss me once I can stand on my own two feet," He said, a small smile on his face.  
I rolled my eyes but agreed. I'd kiss him right now if Scott weren't standing ten feet away. Actually, screw Scott.  
I held tighter to his hand as I reached up with my other hand to trace the constellation of his moles lightly. His breath caught in his throat but he said nothing. I let my finger trail across his cheek slowly and stopped at his lips. He smiled, his cheeks reddening. Moving my hand again, I pulled his chin closer to my face gently until our lips met. His heartbeat was loud and excited. I kissed him slowly at first, but then his hand was gripping my shoulder, then tangling in my hair and his tongue was pushing against my lips, begging to be let in, and I was struggling to hold the wolf part of me out of this, because I needed to kiss him and needed him to keep wanting me without my body scaring him. I parted my lips slightly and it was as if fireworks were going off within me, and the beat of his heart was in time with the explosions.  
I heard the sheriff coming down the hallway and pulled away slowly. Stiles was frowning before he was even opening his eyes. I smiled and stood up, taking his hand again.  
The Sheriff took one look at us, rolled his eyes and then continued into the kitchen. Scott came in then and sat down again without looking at either of us.  
"No congrats or anything?" Stiles asked, nudging him slightly.  
"I'm still here," He answered, as if that in itself was pushing it.  
Stiles laughed. "You said you would forgive him if I did."  
Scott shrugged and sighed heavily. "I forgive him, fine. But I don't like him."  
"Good," Stiles said, smirking. "Cause he's my boyfriend, not yours."

* * *

Only one more chapter after this one! Hope you all enjoyed it :D


End file.
